Uncle Chaos
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Keera Davies had it rough. She had a feeling Santa Carla wouldn't be a bundle of excitement either but she had no choice; so with bags packed she waved good bye to her parents. Who waved their only daughter off as Fate took up her strings.
1. IntroPrologue

Keera Davies had it rough.

Her life had been turned upside down and on top of that, she was moving to Santa Carla. A little hole in the wall place that she only knew of because her uncle lived there; the same uncle that she secretly suspected of perving on her. He was too nice. The funny thing was that he actually really despised people, meaning her other family members; that's why she found him so odd. Whenever he visited, for some business that no one knew about, he'd always bring _her_ presents.

No one else; just her.

She even caught him staring at her at dinner some times. However, it was more pensive than leering; that just made it all the stranger. She tried to talk to her parents about it, but they merely shrugged it off. Her mother actually had a weird bond with him too though. That was probably why she was being sent to live with the bizarre man. Well, that and her father was being transferred to Singapore. Apparently, it was no place for her; she would be miserable. She had a feeling Santa Carla wouldn't be a bundle of excitement either but she had no choice; so with bags packed, she boarded the bus and waved good bye to her parents. Who, with tears in their eyes, waved their only daughter off as Fate took up her strings.


	2. The Ring

CHAPTER 1

Keera stepped off the stuffy, metal, obscenely warm monster that had held her captive for the past couple hours, her oversized duffle bag in hand. If one asked her how long she'd ridden the beast, she honestly wouldn't be able to tell him/her. She didn't believe what the clock had been telling her; the stench and other imperfections of the bus seemed as though it doubled her journey time. The cool, sea breeze that greeted her was greatly appreciated as she searched the almost deserted bus depot for her uncle.

He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Lookin' for something," a raspy voice queried and she turned to find an older, drunken man sending her a sleazy look. Rolling her eyes, she stepped forward, away from the creepy male, and towards the street. There were a few taxis and after glancing around once more, she walked towards the yellow cabs. As she leant down, she found herself teetering back a little at the smell radiating from the innocent looking vehicle.

"Can I help ya, miss?" the driver flashed a toothy grin, but she coughed, effectively covering her mouth and nose, before shaking her head. After regaining her ability to see and breath, she tried the next one; thankfully it seemed as if there was nothing wrong.

" 'Ello, love," a woman smiled, jerking her head to the back seat. " 'Op in and I'll take ya where ya need."

"Thank you," Keera murmured, doing as she was told and gave the cabbie her Uncle's address. The drive was surprisingly quite, with the exception of the soft music whispering in the background. Letting out a sigh, Keera found herself watching the curly, grey haired woman. She had, what looked like, a purple headband buried in her thick locks. It was studded with silver gems and she found that her fingers were clad with chucky rings. One in particular caught her eyes; the reason being it was a lidded eye.

It looked like something one would find in a magic shop.

" 'Ere we are, dahlin'," the lady stated, snapping Keera out of her daze. Stumbling out of the taxi, Keera reached into her pocket to pay the woman but when she looked up again, she found the interesting piece of jewelry in between the woman's index finger and thumb. " 'Ave it, pet."

"I couldn't," Keera shook her head but the woman insisted, not taking no for an answer.

"It might well save your life, dear," she stated, throwing the car into drive.

"Wait," Keera found herself calling, but the woman was already speeding away. "I don't even know your name." She stood, watching the mysterious woman disappear around the corner, and sighed, taking a closer look at the ring.

_Florence_.

Her eyes widened as she looked around. It sounded as if someone was right beside her, whispering the name. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head, deciding it'd been a long day and she was just tired.

"Where did Florence even come from," she laughed to herself, shaking her head as she started up towards the calm, quiet house. She picked up the rusted latch and pushed open the white fence but a bark made her stop. At the end of the bridge that led to her destination, stood a white dog.

It actually looked more like a wolf; an unfriendly one at that.

Keera stepped back, her hands up in surrender as she pulled the gate closed again with her foot. The beast growled, daring her to try to enter again but she didn't; instead, started down the street. She didn't even know where she was walking, but she ended up at the start of what looked like a Boardwalk. The sun was slowly setting and she found herself curious of the bright lights that sparkled in the purple-pink sky. She moseyed down the strip of lightly sanded cement and found a store that caught her eyes. More so, two interesting looking males who looked like they were deep in conversation right outside the store.

"What're you looking at?" the gruff voice seemed more mature than the boys looked. Keera couldn't help chuckling quietly as she kept walking. The two exchanged glances before the one with longer, straggly hair stepped forward to follow her but she looked back, her eyebrow arched.

"Can I help you?"

"You must be new to town," the other stated, his expression knowing. He definitely sounded younger; looked it too. He had big blue puppy eyes. Keera did her best to keep her annoyance off her face. It wasn't really any of their business.

"What makes you say that?" she inquired, stepping out of the middle of the street. It was getting a little more crowded; she didn't feel like shouting over other people.

"Your bag," the one with the deeper voice smirked and she looked down, realizing that she hadn't been able to drop it off yet. "So what happened? You kicked out already?"

"Territorial dog," she grumbled, toeing the carpeted floor they were standing on.

She was still technically outside.

There was something about these two that didn't exactly strike her as normal, but they didn't really seem dangerous. Just like big kids. With deep, gravely voices. Her eyes lingered on the shaggy haired one long enough for him to simper. She could have sworn he winked but mentally shook away the thought.

"I'm Edgar," he offered his hand. "This is my friend, Sam."

"Keera," she muttered, taking the rough limb. The corner of his lip turned up a little more, amusement dancing in his brown eyes.

"Edgar's parents' run this place," Sam put in. Keera gave him a once over, folding her arms.

"Big boys, huh?" she teased and he rolled his eyes, stepping into the shop.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's a little," Edgar paused, his breath hitting her ear as he whispered so his friend wouldn't hear, "sensitive."

"Hmm," was all she responded with, looking back to the bustling street to hide her reaction.

"Why don't you come in," he offered, moving out of her way, as if to let her have a glimpse at the comics they sold. "Peruse a little."

"I probably shouldn't," she sighed, running a hand through her already messy hair. "I'm trying to find my Uncle."

"Ah," he grinned, glancing back at Sam who rolled his eyes again before slinging his arm over her shoulder. "You've come to the right place."

"You don't even know his name," she almost laughed but she felt he might be offended if she did. He led her further into the store, up to the counter where his friend was.

"We know everybody," he stated, looking at Sam for confirmation.

"Everybody," he nodded but it didn't seem as enthusiastic.

"So what's his name," Edgar questioned, leaning against the counter top as if dying to know. Keera found it hard not to smile as she told him about her Uncle.

"He lives up on Sea Breeze," she started, resting her chin on her hand as she regarded the more rugged boy. "Max Pythe-."

"Wait, Max?" Sam repeated and Keera nodded as his orbs of mischief looked her over. "He work at a video store?"

"I think so," she mused, trying to remember. It'd actually been a while since she'd seen her Uncle. Three years maybe; when she was fifteen.

"Huh," Edgar straightened, his arms folded as he scrutinized her.

"What?" she asked slowly, drawing back herself but couldn't move further due to the display of comic books she would knock over. He didn't answer her for a second, but when he did, and he removed the hand that covered his mouth, his lips formed a smirk of great amusement.

"You just don't look like him, is all," he told her, but she knew there was more to what he was thinking. She shook her head, gripping the strap of her duffle as she glanced back to the now bustling and dark street.

"I should probably go," she muttered, looking at her watch for good measure. Starting towards the crowd once more, she felt a tug to look back and when she did, Edgar gave her a wave, his expression never changing.

"See ya around."

"Keiry!" a loud voice boomed and I spun around in time to be swept up into the arms of someone. It took me a second to relax, but he'd already put me down by that time and I realized it was my Uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Max," I smiled, giving him another hug which made him chuckle. "How're you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he told me beaming and I couldn't help laughing a little myself. He was so _excited_. "How're you? You're here early! I was going to send someone to pick you up-."

"I took a cab," I told him quickly and he grinned.

"That's my girl, resourceful as ever," he praised and I felt my cheeks flush a little. "But, what's this?" He was looking at my bag. "Why didn't you drop it by the house?"

"Oh, well, I was going to, but I wanted to avoid being attacked," I explained and he gave me a confused look. "You've got quite the guard dog, ya know."

"Oh, Thorn!" he scolded behind him and I jumped when I saw the familiar dog. However, now he was much more relaxed. "He won't be any trouble. You like dogs, correct?"

"Yeah, when they aren't trying to bite my head off," I muttered as he scratched behind the wolf's ear. Thorn whined a little, nosing my fingers and I almost yanked them back, but refrained. Petting his head gently, I smiled a little when he rubbed against my leg.

"See," Max's voice made me look up. "Harmless."

"You're right, he does seem pretty tame," I nodded, ruffling his ears a little and felt my bag being taken.

"Why don't you go and explore for a bit," he suggested, putting the bag behind the counter. "I'll come find you after I close."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, looking around at the almost empty store. "I could help?"

"Nonsense, it's your first night; go out and have some fun!" he goaded and I couldn't help grinning as I agreed, waving him goodbye. The lights were even brighter now with it being darker. Dark black material caught my eyes and I followed it, finding a bouncy redhead, pleading with a boy. He sported a similar jacket but his looked older and worn. A blonde mullet styled his hair and he looked a little ticked off to be honest. When he nodded, the girl grinned, hugging him tightly, before turning to another boy and skipping off in the opposite direction.

Towards a stage.

My shoulder itched a little and I reached up to scratch it but as I turned, for God knows what reason, I found a boy with dark, long hair watching me. I was tempted to stick out my tongue, but resisted the urge, stuffing my hands into my pockets, and continued walking. The music actually wasn't half bad, to be honest; I couldn't help stopping to listen for a bit.

I saw the girl again, with her friend.

He seemed a little less than enthused and seemed to be glancing around every so often. I twisted the ring I'd received from 'Florence', watching him for a second longer, but a bright white light flashed in front of my eyes.

He was on the floor.

Someone was standing over him; spitting at him, but as I inhaled, my gaze returned to normal again. Gasping, I glanced around to made sure no one had seen, incase I'd done something, but no one was looking at me.

Except that boy.

The one with the long, brown hair and leather jacket. And motorcycle. I pulled my vision forward once more, begrudgingly, and tried to keep watching the show, deciding my imagination was playing tricks on me. Obviously. Eventually, I glanced away once more and found the girl watching me. She wasn't even dancing any more; she just stood there. Watching me.

It was a little creepy.

I turned to walk away but her blonde haired friend was directly behind me, blocking my path. His eyes flickered behind me; giving me time to steal a second look at the person I'd been creepily watching myself.

He'd moved.

"Hi," a feminine voice practically beckoned from behind me. It was the girl.

"Hi?" my tone was uncertain and I didn't bother hiding it. They've practically surrounded me. What did I do?

"Nothing," the girl assured me and somehow I wasn't surprised at all.

"Who're you?" I asked tiredly, reaching up to rub my sinuses.

"I'm Keyna," she offered her hand and I took it to shake. She gestured to the boy beside her, the one I'd seen in my head. Well, the one who I'd originally seen go off with this girl and then in my head. God, this was weird. "This is Alan."

"Nice to meet you," I nodded and he smiled but his gaze was elsewhere. A boy with curly hair came up behind him, snaking his arms around his waist, and Alan jumped but seemed to relax into the body, turning his face to be kissed on the forehead.

"That's Marko," Keyna told me, her eyes never leaving me and I felt my eyebrow raise. "David, be polite."

"Keyna," the gruff voice behind me warned. It was the platinum blonde.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? I know it's a little more...fanciful than normal, but I'll explain everything eventually =) Of course. Reviews are love! **


	3. Kidnapped    ish

Chapter Two

So, essentially, I've been kidnapped. Don't get me wrong, I went willingly just because I got to ride with my mysterious, longhaired . . . person, but they also kind of scare me. Well, the David one does at least. A reassuring squeeze somehow meets my hand as we speed down the road. Eventually, we're on the sand; it's spewing everywhere.

"You can open your eyes now," Keyna tells me, amused, and I do so, finding her standing right in front of me, with David's arm around her waist.

"Scared," David's eyes flash with taunt and I feel my eyebrows furrow in frustration. Someone's fingers brush against the back of my hand and I almost whip around, but settle for turning abruptly, only to find the boy I'd ridden with.

"I'm not scared," I state coldly, my gaze fixing back on David. "I've just gotten here and I've been kidnapped."

"You came willingly," Keyna cackles, leaning into the blonde boy. I can't help assuming they're together. The way they're acting, he obviously cares about her. Or, well, she does at least.

"Well, I wasn't exactly given a choice, was I," I snap, my eyes narrowing at her but David steps in front, challenging me further.

"David," she smirks, her eyes glinting in the moonlight; if I didn't know any better, I'd say that they'd turned gold. He grunts, looking down at her in slight frustration, but doesn't move. "So what's your name?"

"Keera," I mutter, my eyes wandering behind me. The boy hasn't moved; he's all but pressing against me. While I find him attractive, for someone I've just met, he seems a little too touchy-feely for my taste. Biting my lip, I look down at the floor as my thumb flicks my ring. Someone with long brown hair kneels over another, with his/her back to me, making gargling and growling sounds. Around the other person, a puddle of dark red liquid pools and I feel my breath quicken.

"Girl!" someone yells and my vision focuses once more. I see David and Keyna standing before me. Keyna seems concerned, while David concentrated.

"Are you alright?" Keyna demands, reaching out to comfort me I suppose. "Dwayne, stop standing there and help her."

"Keyna," David says shortly, giving her a sharp look. I feel a hand trace my arm and turn to find touchy-feely man even closer. He's stroking me. Creepy. There's a slight pressure on my lower back before I feel myself guided over a cliff. Down a lot of steps, of course. Huh, Dwayne. He sounds like a cowboy. I can't help letting a smirk slide over my lips.

"What's so funny?" a voice questions and I glance back momentarily to find Dwayne still behind me. I don't answer; instead, I just keep walking until we're standing at the mouth of a cave and I laugh at the audacity.

"Seriously?" I question, not able to keep the laughter out of my tone.

"What?" Dwayne's eyebrow rises but I shake my head, venturing further into their hideout. It probably wasn't my best idea, but hey, a girl's got to live a little right? There's a fountain in the middle of the 'room', if you could even call it that. It's like an underground haven of some sort and I can't help smiling a little.

I like it.

My finger sparks and I find myself twirling my new ring again; a new scene appears before me. A woman, dressed in a flapper dress is waiting by a bar; a man comes up behind her and takes her hip in his hand as he kisses her cheek. The dusty, underground comes back into view and I let out a log breath, my palm at my forehead.

"You alright?" Keyna questions once more and I nod, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Headache," I reply simply but she doesn't look convinced; to be honest, I don't really care. I don't even know these people.

"You will," she assures me and I feel my eyebrow rise. She must be really good at reading people. Glancing at my watch, I bite my lip, realizing it's later than I had planned; maybe even hoped.

"I should get going," I mutter, not daring to touch the eye-triangle on my finger again. She steps closer, shaking her head before pulling me to follow. Wrinkling my nose, I do so, not being able to stop myself from looking back at Dwayne. He's talking to the others, but his eyes quickly meet mine and he nods, as if assuring me somehow. Weird. That's all that comes to mind. This whole situation is just downright _weird_.

I feel like I know him.

Just him, though; not the others.

"So, Keera," Keyna starts, jumping onto a large bed before tugging me along with her, "what're you doing in Santa Carla?"

"I'm visiting," I mutter, my mind wandering to my parents, wondering if they got to Singapore safely. "My, uhm, uncle lives here."

"Really?" she seems genuinely interested, her curious orbs practically poking me for more information.

"Yeah," I sigh, running a hand through my already messy hair; I can't even remember if I brushed it this morning. "He owns the video shop, on the boardwalk."

"Maxy?" she grins and I nod.

"Max Pythe; he'll probably be worried if I don't get back soon."

"Ah, me and Maxy go _way_ back; just tell him you were with us," she shrugs, the grin never leaving her almost porcelain features.

"I don't know," I shake my head but she rolls her eyes, looking across the room. The boys stand, in a circle, not watching us, but definitely talking. I look at Alan, who seems to be the only somewhat normal one, but he's too busy watching the circle.

"Dave," Keyna barks; I flinch at the sudden sound. "Can she stay?"

"Keyna," he growls but she stands, slowly making her way towards him. His eyes narrow and I find myself off the bed too.

I never said I wanted to stay.

"Please," she pouts, her arms finding their way around his waist; his eyes narrow. "_Please_."

"Keyna," he warns but she kisses his neck, softly; repetitively, and he shuts his eyes, annoyance etched on his features.

"You know it's not safe out there," she murmurs, and I inch towards the cave, hoping no one sees me. "Especially at this time of night."

"No," he bites out but she huffs, folding her arms. His jaw's clenched as he regards her and I make it to the mouth.

"I can leave," I offer quietly but Keyna whips around, her eyes furious.

"You're not leaving!" she snaps, and my eyebrow rises as she regards me with her annoyed look.

"Are you bi-polar or just on your period?" I inquire, my head tilting sideways. The room erupts with laughter and even she can't help a smile.

"Neither," she chuckles, shoving her hands in his pockets. "I just would rather _not _get you killed after first meeting you."

"I'll be fine," I tell her but she shakes her head, looking to David.

"No, Keyna," he snarls and she folds her arms, raising an unamused brow. "This isn't happening again. You were pushing it with Alan, but we're not having another one here."

"It's late!" she whines, stomping her foot like a child. She glares at him for a moment and I can't help but feel that there's a silent conversation occurring. His eyes widen momentarily before they flicker between me and the girl in front of him.

"Uhm, what does he mean by 'them'?" I question, glancing around at the others. My gaze lands on Alan but he's not meeting my own. I put my hands on my hips. "What does he _mean_?"

"He means human," Dwayne murmurs and I whirl around to find him right behind me.

"As opposed to what?" I laugh, but his eyes meet the ground. I push his shoulder roughly. "Hey! As opposed to what?"

"You, don't want to know," Keyna says slowly and I roll my eyes, turning back to Dwayne. He lets out a sigh, looking to David but I huff, poking him square in the chest.

"I'm talking to you, you oaf."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait =/ but I hope you like the chapter! Reviews are love**

**xx**


	4. Eerie Circumstances

CHAPTER THREE

"I am _so_ confused," I mutter, leaning against the outside of the cave's mouth. I'd stepped outside to get some air. There was a tension in the air that I didn't really know how to deal with. Plus these random visions or flashbacks didn't help at _all._ Glaring down at the ring, I slide it off my finger, hurling it over the edge, watching it fly as far as I can see. David had agreed for me to stay, not happily, but Keyna was bouncing off the walls. I didn't even know how this had really happened, to be honest, but I didn't really want to stay to find out, especially with the edgy looks I was getting. Well, okay, they were from Dwayne. And I guess I'd been staring.

A little.

Peering inside momentarily, I step in the opposite direction, slowly making my way up the side of the cliff, thing. I can't help glancing back for second though, only to find the sun rising.

"Shit." As I look around, I see the fading lights of the boardwalk, up the road, and start walking towards it. A sigh passes my lips as my shoulder relax a little, my arms swinging around me, but I hear a car behind me. Stepping to the side, I let it pass but it slows to my pace. My eyes roll back before I look over to snap at the creeper to leave me alone, but my jaw drops at the familiar face. "Hey, Uncle Max."

"Keera," he nods, a smile on his face. "Did you get lost?"

"Uh, a little," I reach up to scratch my head, looking to where I'd walked away from. There's a figure at the end of the road; I can only assume that it's watching us.

"Well, get in," he laughs, reaching over to open the door.

"Thanks," I murmur, letting the rest of the car ride be silent. As we made our way up to his door, I couldn't help turning to him, somewhat confused. "So you're not mad?"

"Mad?" he chuckles, shaking his head. "Why would I be mad?"

"Never mind," I sigh, not in the mood to explain it to him. Ya know, the fact that I could've been kidnapped and killed, or at least that's what my parents would assume if I came home at, I looked at a clock, _Christ_, four in the morning. Yeah, I'd be dead if it were my parents.

"You shouldn't worry so much," he comments, driving down the street. The next couple minutes of silence are long and I feel like I can hear a ticking in the background as I ponder what Keyna said earlier.

"Uncle Max," I start, glancing over at him; finding myself somewhat unnerved at his carefree demeanour. "D'you know a group of bikers? Around my age, a girl and five boys give or take."

"I believe so, yes. David? Keyna?" he spares me a fleeting look as he turns the corner.

"Dwayne, Marko, Paul, yeah," I nod, waving that part aside but look to him for confirmation, which he gives by bobbing his head.

"Did they do something?" he questions and I can tell it's a little controlled; so I quickly shake my head.

"They just said they know you, made it seem like it wouldn't have mattered if I stayed with them tonight because of it."

"I see," his tone is unreadable and I let out a short breath.

"They just, I don't know, they don't sit right with me. They're all a bit odd and the David guy seemed like he was trying to kill me with his eyes most of the time I was there, the girl was scary good at reading me, and there was this guy who was acting like he knew me. I felt like I knew him too though, which was even more weird because I've never _met_ him and," but I stop myself, realizing I'm rambling to my crazy Uncle Max, who hates everyone in my family except me and I have no idea why. I feel my eyebrow rise and realize that the car has stopped and look over to find that he's observing me. Fiddling with my fingers, I smile sheepishly. "Sorry, I kind of forget I'm talking sometimes."

"Do you trust these people?" he inquires after a few more minutes. I can't help but give him confused look.

"Not really."

"Have they given you reason to not trust them?"

"Well, they haven't given me reason _to_ trust them," I mutter but he lets out a sigh.

"It isn't fair to judge someone without knowing them, Keera," he tells me in a soft, but firm tone, his eyes serious and I'm a little baffled. "I _do_ know them and while they can be unruly and a bit bizarre, it's no cause for you to jump to conclusions and deem them-."

"I haven't deemed them anything!" I interrupt fervently. "I just, I got this feeling while I was with them. I don't know if it was a good or bad feeling, but it made me uncomfortable. Don't tell me not to judge people when you've not even tried to get along for the who knows how long with your own family." With that, I open the door, slamming the door, but realize I have to wait for him to open the door and tell me where I'm staying.

"Keera," he starts as we get inside.

"Just forget it, alright, Max," I mumble, going through the living room to the hall across the way, but turn when I get there. "They referred to me as human. David said 'we're not having another one of _them_ here'. When I asked what he meant, Dwayne told me human. Can you honestly tell me that wouldn't unsettle you a little bit?" He let out a breath, running his hand through his hair and I notice how tired he looks. "I'll see you in the morning." I hear him call my name but close the door.

Sleep's calling.

* * *

"Keera!" someone yells and I glance back only to swirl around and continue walking. "_Keera!_"

"What?" I all but hiss as I whip around in the crowd of people to find Keyna panting in front of me. She holds up a finger, inhaling deeply before a smile appears on her lips.

"Hey," she greets and I can't help rolling my eyes, glancing behind me. "Haven't seen you around."

"I've been busy," I shrug, starting to walk in the opposite direction, but she falls into step with me.

"You know," she starts quietly, her hands in her pockets as we walk, "we'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ rat us to Max. Doesn't do you any favours with David, either."

"You really think I care?" I scoff, shoving the thought of Dwayne that's creeping in my mind. "I didn't rat you out, anyway. Didn't mean to, at least. What'd he do?"

"Chewed us out," she shuddered and I felt my eyebrow rise slightly. I'd never seen Max angry I don't think; just sullen and disapproving when it came to my aunts and other uncles.

"Well, I didn't mean to get you guys in to trouble." She nods, as if saying she knows, and I stop, turning to face her. "This is me."

"What, you're chilling with Maxy all night?" she laughs and I shrug, nodding. "Ah, c'mon! There's a really good stage show tonight; you should totally come!"

"I dunno," I say slowly but she tugs at my arm and I roll my eyes, allowing her to lead me to where ever she wants to go. Which probably isn't a good idea, but hey, I had taken what Uncle Max said into thought. I was going to try to get along with them, even if this girl bugged me. She sends me a not too kind sideways glance before smiling at David, who's waiting for her across a sea of people. As she skips towards him, I let out a sigh, following her. Dwayne is watching me and I can't help feeling a little uncomfortable, not really knowing why, mind you.

"Keera," David nods, his arm around Keyna's waist. She's now beaming, even bouncing a little. I find Adam, standing a few feet away, his arms folded as he's watching the stage, and walk towards him. There's a few people onstage, setting up a drum set and mics; nothing too exciting.

"Whatchya doing?" I query, noticing him jump as he glances at me.

"Nothing," he mutters, but my eyebrow rises.

"Alright," I sigh, finding myself looking around for Dwayne, who's only a couple feet from me. He smiles slightly and I feel my cheeks heat up. I move to stand closer to him, god knows why, but my foot hits something and I look down only to freeze.

"Keera?" Alan questions, his hand on my shoulder but I merely point at the ring by my foot.

"Ocean. I threw it into the ocean," I murmur, the moment replaying in my head. Next thing I know, Dwayne's picked it up, holding it in front of me.

"Must be special," he smirks, as if he knows something, which isn't _possible_. He knows nothing about me, or the ring for that matter, but neither do I, really. I take it, putting it in my pocket, not wanting to deal with the tricks my mind liked to associate with the strange jewellery.

Then I hear my name being called.

I turn, but no one's there. Well, Adam is, but his attention is back on the stage. My eyebrows knit in confusion.

_Keera_.

It's louder now; it sounds strangely like that Florence woman. I glance over my shoulder and see her. She's standing in a doorway. Tilting my head, I watch as she gestures for me to go to her and can't help moving forward. I look down at the ground momentarily, but when my gaze settles on the doorway once more, she's gone.

"Hello?" I call down the alley by the old bookshop. She couldn't have just disappeared. A clatter further down the alleyway makes me step forward, leaving common sense by the bookshop apparently. I venture further but freeze at the sight of a man around the corner. He looks at me, glowing orbs seducing me closer, but the red drool keeping me firmly rooted.

"Ahh, pretty," he hisses, taking a step forward and, I open my mouth to say something, but speech has apparently left me as well; so I can only gape.

What's he doing?

"Oh, I think it's perfectly obvious," he smirks menacingly, even closer now, but he's slowly fading. I'm in a living room. A well-lit, neat, tidy, living room, except for the large puddle of crimson staining the white carpet. My gaze follows the thick, still drying liquid to a barely breathing man. There's someone over him though; glowing portals, sharp whites, and dribbling scarlet. The being's gaze snaps up before a low snarl falls out of his curled lips and it stands, but suddenly the scene is gone and I'm standing in the alley way again, but this time, I'm alone. I lean against the nearest wall, catching my breath before I realize that my hand was in my pocket. Taking the cursed ring out of it, I glared at the silver before slipping it on my finger; obviously I'd never be rid of whatever it was doing to me. I stared at dark patch on the ground before me, finding myself actually drawn to whatever the ring was doing. Like my body was trying to understand and master it. Shaking my head, I vaguely remember the body a few feet away from me and whip around, starting back towards the crowd, but as I get back to bookstore, Dwayne's blocking my path. He doesn't say anything, but I find myself, walking into him and wrapping my arms tightly around his torso. Mere seconds though, I pull myself away, my cheeks tingling as I look away.

"Sorry," I mumble, stepping around him but he stops me, his hand around my wrist.

"Where'd you go?" he asks softly and I feel my nose wrinkle as I look back down the dirty alley. Then it hits me. My eyes shoot wide open and I look up at him.

"I think I just saw someone being murdered."


	5. Honesty and Explanations

CHAPTER FOUR

Minutes after that little epiphany, I find myself riding on the back of Dwayne's motorbike, back to, what I'm assuming, their lair. The ride was surprisingly fast and as soon as we get there, he wastes no time yanking me down the stairs and inside. We're the only ones there, mind you, because after I told him what I saw, he told David that we were going to go back and 'talk'. Yeah, that definitely got a couple questioning looks and encouraging calls.

"Sorry about that," Dwayne mutters but I look at him confused, finding myself standing at the mouth of the cave, but he's inside, sitting on a couch.

"What?" I ask a little dazed but he shakes his head, gesturing for me to join him and, for whatever reason, I do. I'm on the other side of the couch though, denying my urge to curl up into his side, which I do _not_ understand, considering I still don't even know the man.

"Start from the beginning," Dwayne's quiet voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I look at him once more, "and tell me what you saw."

So I do.

I tell him about Florence, the ring, and everything I've seen so far, including tonight. He sits, listening, and by the time I'm done, he's looking at my hands, which haven't been still while I've been talking. We just kind of sit there for a while, in complete silence. Him never taking his eyes off my hands, or more specifically, my ring and me just watching him; waiting for a reaction. Waiting for him to tell me I'm crazy, actually.

"You aren't crazy," he smiles softly and my eyebrows shoot up.

"How d'you guys do that?" I demand but he merely shakes his head, standing. He moves to a cupboard, picking something up, and sits back down, a little closer than before. Biting down on his wrist, which makes me jump up, completely freaked out when he lets the blood drip into a little capsule. "What the hell?"

"Calm down, Keera," he says, starting to stand, but I step back, holding my hands in front of me to keep him away. Fat lot of good that would do; he was crazy! He just bit his wrist hard enough to _bleed_!

"I will _not_ calm down," I squeak as he moves closer but stops after a second, holding out the capsule, which is attached to chain. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that? Is this some weird way of saying you _like_ me? Giving me your _blood_ to wear around my _neck_? I've seen some freaky shit, but this, this, hands down, is just, get _away_ from me!"

"Keera, let me explain."

"Explain? Explain what? The rules of your weird group, your cult?" I screech but he gives me an annoyed look, grabbing my wrist and pressing the capsule into my palm.

"It will _protect_ you," he tells me and I scoff, but he doesn't let me interject. "That guy you saw, he's got your scent now. My blood will mask it; you have to trust me."

"Trust you!" I laugh in disbelief. "You're telling me that a guy can smell my blood and yours can cover mine up!"

"I know it sounds ridiculous-."

"It sounds insane!" I yell but quickly quieten at the look he gives me. It's a little scary.

"Will you just hear me out?" he asks, his voice even, but he still sounds irked. "You've got a ring that allows you to see visions; the least you can do is listen to me."

I open my mouth to snap at him but close it promptly, realizing he's right.

"Fine," I grumble, taking my seat again on the couch. This time, he sits on the one perpendicular to mine. By the time he's done explaining, my eyes are wide-open.

"Keera-."

"You're a vampyr," I question slowly and he nods, seemingly watching me closely for my reaction. "Like, you eat people?"

He flinches but nods again.

"Like that guy I saw earlier," I look at him, feeling fear creep up my spine and he nods, yet again. "And he wants to kill me?"

"I don't know," he admits hesitantly, leaning back on the couch. His forehead is all wrinkled with worry lines and I can't help thinking that it should be smooth. Worry doesn't suit him. He smiles lightly and I scowl.

"Stop that."

The smile turns into a smirk and I let out a sigh, flopping back against the cushioning behind me, and stare up at the ceiling. I guess it's official. Hell's frozen over. But vampyrs? And what about my ring? Why does it let me see people's pasts? Especially the gruesome parts. There's also another thing I really don't understand. Why am I so drawn to Dwayne and why the hell do I trust him so much?

"Keera?"

"What?" I grumble, not liking the new information that's just been dumped on me. He's sending me a look I can't really read, but it seems soft; nice too.

"C'mere," he pats the space next to him and I kind of look at it. Sitting next to a killer, well that's a new one. There's a flicker of hurt in his eyes and I let out a sigh, standing as I move to sit by him; this time, I let myself lean against him. His arm's wrapped around my shoulders, resting on my forearm as I sit, listening to him breathing.

Or lack thereof.

"Keera," his tone is sharp this time and I sit up, looking at him. "I can't not listen to your thoughts; it would be nice if they weren't so discriminating."

"Excuse me?" I demand, sending him an irritated look of my own. "What do you mean you can't not listen?"

"For some reason I can't tune them out," he states and I glare at him, folding my arms. "I can't do anything about it, I've tried."

"Well try harder!" I exclaim but he sends me a bored look. "Are you the only one?"

"Who can read your thoughts? Or has constant access?" he asks, rubbing his face and before I can stop myself, I reach out, taking his hand, but quickly pull my own back. There's a flicker of sadness that passes through his eyes and I look away, down at the table, not wanting to see it.

"Both I guess," I mutter, fiddling with my hands.

"I'm the only one who can't control it," he tells me softly but that doesn't make me feel any better and I smack my palm against my forehead. "They don't listen most of the time, except Keyna, but that's just because she's nosy."

"That doesn't make me feel better," I snap but close my eyes, inhaling before running a hand through my hair. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he smiles, his hand rubbing circles on my lower back and I find my gaze back on him.

"Dwayne, why do I feel like I know you?" He stays silent for a moment. After a couple minutes, he scoots closer, resting his elbows on his knees, which are touching mine, and looks at me seriously.

"Everyone has a different reaction to this," he explains but before I can question him, he continues: "Keyna was completely oblivious to it until she was apart from David for a couple days. I think because of how your system reacts to the ring that it's affecting you more so."

"What're you talking about?" I ask slowly and he lets out a long breath.

"Mates." I let out a short laugh but am silenced by a look he gives me. "It's believed by vampyrs that everything has someone, including humans; there's one being out there for every other being. Some even think that mates are reincarnations of pairings throughout history. Like Keyna and David. David's been waiting for around two hundred to find his mate. If a vampyr doesn't find their mate and they reincarnate into a human, then they live out their life without ever knowing about their other. Like if David had never found Keyna, she would have just lived her life and been reincarnated into someone that hopefully David would find one day. However once a pairing is complete, nothing can separate them until death."

I sit for a few minutes, staring at him; just digesting everything he's told me. It makes sense, but there's still part of me that's screaming it's insane. That it's crazy and that I should just get the hell out of there, but there's also this other side of me. The side that sees the sense. It's pretty logical; the way Dwayne's described it.

"So you think," but I can't finish the sentence; apparently I don't need to. Dwayne nods, observing me closely and I find myself laughing nervously before I stand but I don't make for the door. I just start pacing, thinking over everything he's just told. If I'm seeing people's gory pasts because of a ring a mysterious cabbie gave me, then why shouldn't I believe this? Closing my eyes, I turn back to him. "Show me."

* * *

**A/N****: Lookie! Two chapters! I haven't gone through to properly edit them; so I apologize for the mistakes. I hope they also clear up any confusion of the last chapter. If they don't, and in fact make it more confusing, I apologize. I might end up rewriting this whole story because I don't even know if I like the direction it's going, but I should make that decision when I'm not so tired . . . Tell me what you think please; Reviews are Love!**

**xx**


	6. More Surprises!

CHAPTER FIVE

"You want me to, show you?" he questions, tilting his head. He looks a little amused by my request and my eyes narrow at him. It was a completely reasonable request in my mind; I don't see why he finds it funny.

He lets out a sigh.

"Alright."

His face morphs into a similar form of the creature I'd encountered earlier, but I can still see Dwayne in there. He's got a sweetness in his golden eyes. This'll just remind me not to make him angry. I let a smile slip onto my lips and he changes back, stepping forward.

"I wouldn't hurt you," he states and I shrug, not really knowing what else to do. My whole world had been turned upside-down in minutes; I wasn't really concerned about that at the moment. Noise makes me look to mouth of the cave and I find the rest of his group entering.

"Hey, Keera," Keyna smiles and I return the gesture, taking a seat on the couch once more, curling into the corner. Dwayne sent me a confused and slightly concerned look but I just shrugged.

"How does one normally react to being told that they're the mate of a vampyr when they can't exactly run away screaming?"

He expression shifts to hurt again but I roll my eyes.

"I can't run away screaming because I don't want to, idiot." At this he smiles, taking the seat next to me and pulling me to lean against him. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

"Is she insane?" I whisper, causing Alan to chuckle. "I'm serious. She's going to get hurt."

"She'll be fine," Alan smiles as Keyna calls for us to follow. "See, Thorn likes her."

"Crazy." Keyna turns around, her eyes a little darker than before and I can't help looking at Alan once more but he's staring ahead. We walk up the pathway to Max's house. She knocks and a few seconds later Max comes to the door, looking a little frustrated but as soon as he sees her he smiles, opening the screen to his house to let us in.

"And to what do I owe this honour, Keyna," he questions and she laughs, walking towards the centre of the house. She looks around momentarily before her eyes land on me.

"We'd like to go camping," she states, watching for Max's reaction. "And before you say no, I want you to know that David promised to be good and so will everyone else. Dwayne is going to be a gentleman and Marko and Paul will just be, well, themselves."

"Keyna," Max starts glancing at me but I merely shrug.

"She wants to hang out with us!" she exclaims, folding her arms defensively. "And get to know us better because apparently you've talked so highly of us. She's even gotten a little close to Dwayne."

Max's eyebrows shoot up.

"Is this true, Keera?"

"Uh," I feel my cheeks tingle slightly as I look to the ground but nod slightly, looking at him through my hair. "I did what you said and gave them a chance, despite all my instincts. I was, wrong. Kind of."

"I see," he sighs, removing his glances and massaging his sinuses. "You'll be careful?"

"Of course," Keyna grins but he sends her a sharp look and her head quickly bows.

"Yeah," I reply. "Keyna said that I'd have to listen to David; it might be one of your conditions?"

"As long as it's not too ridiculous, yes, I'd appreciate it," he says, folding his arms before nodding towards my room. "Well, go and pack."

"Thanks, Uncle Max," I can't help smiling a little as Alan and I move to my room but Keyna stays as requested by Max.

"So," Alan lets out a long breath, his hands in his pockets. "You like your Uncle?"

"Yeah," I nod, tugging my suitcase out from out of my bed and throwing it onto the bed. As we re-emerge into the living room, I find Keyna's eyes glued to the floor and Max glaring at her. Her gaze flickers up to meet us, and she mumbles something before making her way to the door. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Keyna mutters, not bothering to pet Thorn as we leave. I look over at Alan, eyebrow raised, but he merely shrugs, watching her walk in front of us. There's a few minutes of silence, but suddenly she whips around, causing me to almost bash into her. "Why're you here?"

"Wha-?"

"Why," she bits out, her eyes portraying a suppressed emotion that I can only characterize as frustration, "are you _here_?"

"Because my parents are in Singapore," I say slowly, not sure if it's even the answer she's looking for. "Because you invited me to go camping?"

"Do you _want_ to go?" she demands and I can't help taking a step back, to get some space between us.

"Sure?" I look to Alan for help but he's still watching Keyna. "I mean, you guys seem cool." She stares at me for a second longer because turning to keep walking. Alan runs to catch up with her and when he reaches to touch her arm, she jerks away. I glance back to Max's house, but sigh, and catch up with the two of them. They seem to be having a private conversation; so I try to keep a couple steps behind. With my eyes on the back of Keyna's head, I can't help but wonder what she and Max talked about.

"Key," I start but stop, feeling myself thrown the ground. My side is splitting, pain radiating through the entire right side of my body and my mouth drops, a fuzzy sound to my ears filling the air. I bring my hand, which was gripping my side, to my eyes and see it stained red. Knees under my body, I curl forward, resting my forehead on the gravel, but find that's worse. Flinching, I straighten once more to find Alan in front of me, but I can't understand him. My ears are ringing; all I can do is rest my forehead against his shoulder, only able to focus on the knifing sting. There's a hand on my shoulder and it's the first of my ignorant sense to return. I can finally hear Keyna and Alan; their tone of worry. I start to turn to look down at my side but both suddenly shout out and I look up at them, my eyebrow raised.

"Uh," Keyna starts, glancing to Alan for help but he splutters, gesturing to me; so I look down this time. My eyes widen and a cloud of dizziness sweeps my mind. The hell? I try to look back to them, but before I can make eye contact, everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N****: Hello there! I know, I know; it's been a long time and this doesn't even make up for it, but I think I finally know where this story is going, not to mention I'm forcing myself out of writers' block! So I'm hoping for the best! I'll hopefully have a better chapter up soon, but still hope you kind of enjoy it! Reviews are Love!**

**xx**


	7. Sadistic Asshole

CHAPTER SIX

"An arrow?" I yelp, my gaze fixed on Dwayne, whose face is expressionless. He's just looking at the carved piece of wood sticking out of my side. "Hey, asshole, look at me and tell me why it's there; don't just stare at it." A flicker of surprise flitters through his orbs of chocolate brown before he smirks weakly, taking a seat beside me. He's on the floor; I'm on the couch, laying the most comfortable position I can find, which just so happens to be on side. It strikes me a little odd, but the fact that the arrow is still in my side and that I'm conscious is bizarre alone. He opens his mouth but I hold up my hand. "Don't ask me how I feel. There's an arrow protruding out of my body."

"Technically, it's gone through you," he quips and my eyes narrow, which just makes him grin.

"You're a sadistic asshole," I growl, but he merely kisses my forehead, stroking my hair out my eyes. "Why the hell would someone shoot an _arrow_ at me?"

"I don't know," he murmurs, sympathy lacing his tone and, hearing movement behind him, I try to shift to look but gasp. "Don't-."

"Shut up," I grumble, closing my eyes as my head rests back on my forearm.

"I found him!" Keyna announces, entering my vision when I open my eyes once more. "She's here."

"Yes, I see that, Keyna," David's voice sounds smug and I feel a scowl forming but Dwayne's thumb dances across my forehead. A smile slips on my lips and I glance at him to see the same expression. "Well, asking where it hurts would be a little ridiculous, wouldn't it?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" I sigh, my gaze back on David, who simply smirks, but a look of seriousness overtakes his features when his orbs of grey meet the arrow.

"It doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with it. I don't really understand how you're awake though."

"Beats me," I mutter, looking between Dwayne and Keyna. Keyna seems just as worried and Dwayne's face has gone blank again. "What?"

"We have to get it out."

"Meh?" I squeak, almost leaping up, but the sharp spike that shoots through my side just makes me whimper. Dwayne reaches out to cup my face but I just try to bury it into the couch; so he settles for my shoulder. A hand rests on my back and suddenly the pain is worse. My ears are ringing again, I'm pretty sure I screamed, and this time I'm crying, I'm almost positive.

"Keera?" Dwayne whispers but I shake my head.

"Make it stop," I sob and I feel a harsh weight against my wound, flinching away. I hear Dwayne grunt and a softer pressure is applied; he lifts my torso lightly so he can wrap something around me. When he's done, he gently lifts me higher so he can slide where pillows were, laying my head in his lap. I reach out for my phone but Dwayne beats me to it, placing it in my hand. He takes my free one, lacing our fingers together, and I put the piece of technology beside me, letting my eyes slide shut.

* * *

I awoke to the cave semi-lit and pillows back under my head. My phone is on the floor, but I'm feeling a little better, which prompts me to try to stand. However, as soon as my feet hit the floor, I do too.

"The hell," I mumble, rubbing my eyes, a hand rests on my shoulder and I look up to find Alan, a light smile on his face.

"You alright?" he questions and I give an annoyed stare.

"I just had an arrow yanked out of me by an insensitive jackass," I mutter, as he helps me stand, "what do you think?"

"Well," his voice sounds and I feel myself tense up as I look over my shoulder, but almost repeat my earlier movement. Dwayne catches me with his chest and I scowl. "Now I know how you really feel."

"Oh, cut it out," Keyna laughs, skipping to my side. "How're you doing, Keera? You scared us."

"Yeah?" I send her a frustrated look. "How do you think I felt?" She deflates a little, her smile flickering and David reaches out, placing both his hands on her shoulders as he steps closer, tracing her arms, before they rest around her hips.

"Play nice," he says in a firm tone, but I have a feeling it was more towards me than Keyna, which I don't really understand considering she could tear me apart. Looked like she was going too, as well, before, well, the arrow.

"Pardon?" Dwayne questions, a not too nice expression directed at Keyna, who buries herself closer to David. Rolling my eyes, I turn to look at him, my hand on his chest, which shifts his focus to me.

"Help me back to the couch." He nods, lifting me off my feet, which makes me grip him tightly, not expecting the sudden movement and he pauses, looking at me as if to make sure everything was alright. I merely nod, too tired to really talk. "How long was I-?"

"Four days," Keyna mutters, moving away from the couches and I bolt up, only to lean further forward, gripping my side in agony. Dwayne's hand is on my back, rubbing it soothingly. He guides me back to lean against him and I let out a breath, feeling slightly better.

"Does my Uncle know?" I question, twisting as much as I can without my side freaking out again.

"Uh," Keyna smiles sheepishly but I just sigh, gripping Dwayne's arm as my eyes snap shut.

"Don't you guys have any pain medicine?" I grit out and Keyna is suddenly bustling around, by my side with a white plastic bag in minutes. I reach out to take it but she reaches in and hands me a pill-filled bottle. Rolling my eyes, I take it, opening it and dry swallow two of them. "Thank you."

"Yup," she nods, balling up the plastic bag and tossing it with perfect aim into a nearby trash bin. "So, I guess camping's out of the question, then?"

"What the hell," I start to yell, but Dwayne, brushes his thumb over the palm of my hand. I realize a scowl is shaping David's face and find myself shifting closer to Dwayne; away from the golden eyes glaring down at me.

"You know, I'm getting tired of this," David growls, but it's directed at Dwayne; so I look up at him. His expression is one of indifference and I can't help tilting my head.

They're all weird.

"They're supposed to be afraid of us, and here she is starting to scream, and you," David starts, turning on Keyna, who's eyes widen, "you're cowering in fucking fear?"

"David," Dwayne starts calmly, but the golden-eyed boy's hand shoots up. He glared down at me and I look over at Keyna, whose orbs of confusion are set on the back of David's head. I can't exactly do anything, considering last time I tried to stand, I fell on my face, but I really just want to smack him. No, they don't scare me, I can't exactly be certain about how I feel about anything any of this because it's so bizarre and new. And after having these damned visions, which are gorier than anything I've ever seen before, I don't even know if things'll surprise me anymore.

I'm turning into an emotionless robot.

My nose wrinkles at this thought and I feel my eyes water slightly. All I want to do is get away from all these eyes and just think, but I don't think that'll be happening any time soon.

"Keera," Dwayne squeezes my shoulder, but I merely glance over, snatch up the blanket beside him and throw it over my head. "Keera?"

"Go away!" I mutter, pulling the fabric tighter. Someone tries to take it away but I merely scream, falling on my good side, which is away from Dwayne and still hurts a little but I don't care. Uncertain mumbles fill the air before I hear the shuffle of feet and once I hear silence, I peak out.

They're gone.

I sit up once more, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders and stare at the table in front of me, my feet pressing lightly against it. Maybe there was a reason for all of this? I mean, getting that ring from the cab driver that new my name couldn't have been a coincidence; so maybe meeting these people wasn't either, nor seeing the specific events from their pasts. Maybe it's all linked somehow. A small smile tugs at my lips and I close my eyes; now to figure out why.


End file.
